


Trevor's Wedding

by George_Benji



Series: Bad Things Happen [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, straight best friend trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Alfredo didn't go.





	Trevor's Wedding

Alfredo didn’t go, to Trevor’s wedding that is.

Instead he stayed at home, and cried. He curled up in his creme shag carpet and cried until he didn’t have anything left in him.

It hurt. To think of his best friend, who he’d been in love with for years, possibly even his whole life, promising himself to someone other than himself. There was a bitter sort of relief to it though. On a surface level, he lied to himself. He consoled himself with “It’s better this way” and “He’ll be happy with her, and ultimately his happiness is what matters most to you” and even “Now it’s not your responsibility to love him and care for him” but he knew it was all lies.

So he cried even more.

And all he could think of was every time he could have told Trevor how he felt and he just didn’t. Every heist they’d done and he was certain one or both of them were going to die and he would stop breathing, as panic took over his whole body. When Trevor first started talking about Barbara, and Alfredo  _ knew _ that something was different about her. After Trevor and Barbara’s first date and Trevor was certain that she was  _ the one _ , but he assured Alfredo that he’d always his best friend.

And then his phone began to chirp, the specific noise ringtone that he’d only ever given to Trevor. It takes everything in him to answer the phone.

“ _ Fredo? _ ” Trevor’s voice is a nervous, worried wobble.

Alfredo bites back a sob, his voice is still hoarse and painful to hear though, “Yeah, Trev?”

“ _ Where are you? _ ” Alfredo doesn’t have to be able to see Trevor to know that he’s pacing and running his hand through his hair.

“‘M at home, why what’s up?” Alfredo sniffles a bit at the end and grimaces, though it was still pretty easy to tell he’d been crying otherwise.

“ _ Fredo…? Are you… crying? _ ” Trevor voice has lost nervous twinge, and is now just worried.

“Nah, I’ve just got a cold.”

“ _ Oh God- Fredo why- What’s going on? Why’re you crying? _ ”

“‘M not. ‘S just a cold, Trev. I’m fine.”

“ _ Fredo I’m serious, are you okay? What’s wrong?” _

“Don’t be worried, I’m fine.” Alfredo tries to laugh, but has to stifle a sob.

Trevor lets out a worried huf of breath. “ _ Please just- Oh God- I- Okay, hang tight. Will you be okay in ten minutes from now? _ ”

Alfredo swallows a sob, “Yeah.”

“ _ Okay, okay, okay, good… Good. _ ” Trevor lets out another huff of breath and then hangs up and Alfredo is back on the carpet sobbing his heart out.

If he had told himself three years ago that this was where he was going to end up, adorned in a lime green tracksuit and giant white fur shawl, waiting for Trevor to marry someone else… he probably would have believed it.

He’d never really known what love was prior to joining the Fakes. He certainly didn’t have the best start.

So he cries some more.

And more.

And more.

And

then there’s a knock on the door. Or, more like a pounding at the door. It’s kind of frantic. 

Alfredo pulls himself up to his furry white slippers, and waddles over to answer the door. He’s taken aback to find Trevor, disheveled and covered in sweat.

“Oh thank-” Trevor cuts himself off by pulling Alfredo into a hug. Alfredo’s too shocked and dehydrated to say anything as Trevor walks the two of them to Alfredo’s couch, turning on the lights on the way. “I was at the reception and I was waiting for you to get there and all the guests arrived and I was taking pictures with Geoff and Jack and they asked where you were because it seemed so wrong for you to not be at my elbow, especially at a place like my wedding, and I told them I didn’t know, and then you still weren’t there and then I was standing up there with the guy who was reading shit and then I was waiting for Barb to come out and I kept looking over for you at my side and you weren’t there and I couldn’t handle it to I just ran off and called you and-” he cuts himself off again by hugging Alfredo.

“I-” Alfredo’s voice breaks and he hugs Trevor back.

“I’m so sorry for rambling, but I think I’m having a nervous breakdown, dude.” 

Alfredo lets out an awkward and horse chuckle.

“God I’m so sorry here let me go get you water,” Trevor stands up before Alfredo can protest and then he’s back. “But anyway, about my nervous break that I’m pretty sure I’m having, I…” Trevor runs a hand through his hair, “I can’t fucking marry her dude.”

Alfredo chokes a bit on his water. “Wh-Why not?”

“ _ Dude _ .” Trevor sticks his neck out for a second. “At the wedding, all I could think about was how  _ wrong _ it was for you to not be there… and like… how can I get married if the person I’m marrying isn’t even my best friend?”

Alfredo lets out a laugh at that and then realizes Trevor kind of just, “Are you proposing to me on your wedding day?” 

Trevor laughs now, “I guess I kind of just did?”

“Jeez take a lady to dinner first,” Alfredo knocks his shoulder against Trevor’s.

“I promise to take you to dinner, and so much more, oh my God.”

“I… thank you.”

“For what, you silly bitch?”

  
  


“For coming back for me.”

“I literally would not have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> high key almost just left it at "alfredo didn't go" and called it day. anyway find me on tumblr @ georgebenji and just cry at me


End file.
